


Just a Nomad

by SheikahOfHyrule



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, bad tags, good luck, have fun, oh well, r6s, rainbowsix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheikahOfHyrule/pseuds/SheikahOfHyrule
Summary: The White Mask organization continues to grow in size and threat everyday and to combat this six needs new operators, with the help of some old friends she believe she's found one of the most elite operators, one that has been denied by his own government to have ever existed. He preferred to wander on his own anyways, after all he is a nomad.





	1. Operation Torch and Burn Pt.1

**Operation Torch and Burn (Part 1)**

**_Rainbow HQ, Hereford, England_ **

**_Six_ **

I stared at the operators that currently surrounded me at the table, operators from all over the world, many different CTU’s, and all joined together towards a common goal. I gained intel about a White Mask hideout and a possible asset from some old colleagues who would be joining my team on the raid, but I have yet to hear any info on this asset.

My operators were all looking to me for instructions, “Listen up we have confirmed a high value White Mask safe house located deep in the Alaskan wilderness, we have also learned of a high value asset that could be tremendously helpful or dangerous to our operations. Now since this is on U.S soil in order to take action the U.S military has sent two AFO operators to be with us.”

Two men dressed in standard Navy Seal gear stepped forward from the back of the room.

“These are Tier 1 Operators Voodoo and Preacher from AFO Neptune now TF Mako and they will be quarterbacking this operation.”

The man now known as Voodoo stepped forward, “All right,” he started “the compound we are looking it stretches about three acres, with several guard posts and one main three-story house. The White Mask will be expecting us, but they don’t know when or how many we will come with, we hit them fast, hard, and silent and we’re gone before they even know what hit em. Any questions?”

I looked around the room at my operators and they all seemed to be scanning each other, wondering who would be the one to break the ice and ask the question I knew all of them had.

Finally, Seamus (Sledge) stood up. “Yeah, about this asset what is our part in that?”

“Well...” Preacher started “We don’t know exactly if he’s going to be there so priority one is elimination of the area we will secure the asset only if we have the chance.”

“Ok people wheels up in four hours get prepped.” I said. After that I walked to my office followed by the AFO operators. When we got there Preacher handed me a file which I assume for the file for the asset.

Name: Redacted

Callsign: Nomad

DOB: Redacted

Country of Origin: United States

CTU: Redacted

Affiliations: AFO Neptune, AFO Wolfpack

Class: Offense: Marksmen, Defense: CQB

Looks: (For image go to my Wattpad since I can post pictures there)

**Weapons:**

Offence:

Heckler & Koch HK 417

M107 Barrett

Defense:

KRISS Vector

M1014 Shotgun

  **Gadgets: (All gadgets will be explained later)**

Offensive:

Custom Breach charge

Custom Variety Grenade

Passive: Nano Gloves (Will explain the passives later)

Defense:

Holographic Decoy

Adaptive Illusion

Passive: Visor

Status: KIA

Notes: Body never recovered

I stared at the file in shock and looked up at the men in front of me.

“Why are we looking for a dead man?” I asked.

“Recently we have been investigating several White Mask locations being hit,” Voodoo started “all occupants of the locations were killed some swift, others not so swift. But, in every location one member was left alive, they told of a foe so silent, and never detected he was often referred to as a hunter, and since the individual showed up in so many locations across the world and that they could never track him they called him a Nomad. If our boy is alive Six… we’re going in, and we will bring him home.”

“Ok take Ash, IQ, Montagne, Thermite, and Thatcher they should be able to help you clear the area. And have Doc, Valkyrie, and Frost as back up if they send more. I hope it’s him and I hope you get him out, I don’t like the feeling of losing a friend twice.”


	2. Operation Torch and Burn Pt.2

****

**_So quick note, of course when I start a story on r6 get ready to set up a character Ubisoft makes a character with the same name. I do like where I was going, and I think I’m going to continue with it and just not include the new character, but I would like your opinion on it and I’ll see where I go from there, now on to the chapter._ **

**Operation Torch and Burn Pt.2**

**Ash**

**157 miles southwest of the Arctic Circle, Alaska**

We were currently in two Blackhawks heading towards the White Mask compound, the LZ about a mile south of the compound to not draw too much attention. The team was split in two, one team consisted of Thermite, Montagne, Valkyrie, and myself, led by the AFO operator Voodoo, we were the main assault force moving to try to take the compound as silently and quickly as possible. Team two was there for when stealth was broken, the were led by operator Preacher and consisted of IQ, Frost, Thatcher, and Doc.

_Time Skip_

* * *

 

Once we left the Blackhawks we proceeded to the compound as planned but when we arrived we found some things to be unsettling. The guard towers and substations were either empty or the White Mask inside were already dead, the kills were quick, clean, and the White Mask seemed like they never knew they were in danger, and throughout our advance I could tell by the looks of everyone else that we all had the same feeling, whoever took these guys out was still here, and they were watching us.

We were on our way to the main guard station on the south side of the compound and it showed much more activity indicating that it had not been hit yet and there would be company inside.

We split up to breach from two sides of the compound Voodoo, Valkyrie and I on one side, Montagne and Thermite on the other. As we were approaching the entrance we got a call on the radio from Thermite that we were compromised and that they needed help and we quickly doubled back to go help them and when we got to them they were tied up and gagged.

“Preacher, Voodoo we got a situation here.” Voodoo said over the radio. But, before he could say more four White Mask came out of hiding and surrounded us.

“Weapons down, hands on your head, no sudden movements.” A White Mask ordered. As we scanned these guys they all looked to be trigger happy gunman, so it wasn’t a good idea to try something while they were already aimed and ready, so we did as we were told.

“Voodoo, Preacher we’ll be there in 6 mikes over.” Was heard over the radio. The White Mask were all talking to each other wondering what they were going to do with us.

“We should just kill them.”

“You know we can’t do that orders are to call in to the main building and escort prisoners for interrogation.”

“Man, coms have been spotty at best for the past hour we can’t reach any of the substations or the posts we can just kill them, and no one will be the wiser.”

“Well before we kill them I think I want to have some fun with this one.” One of the White Mask walked over to Valkyrie and began to grope her while she struggled in protest. I made a move to get up to help my friend but was dropped back down at gun point.

“Don’t worry you’ll get your turn soon enough.” A White Mask said, he then grabbed my head and held it looking at Valkyrie “But you’re going to have to watch your friend have some fun first.”

I looked hopelessly as the White Mask continued to try and grope Valkyrie as she struggled, none of us able to do anything to help her as we watched. But, about thirty seconds later suddenly a bullet imbedded itself in the terrorist’s head. The other three franticly looked around trying to figure out where the shot came from, but then another shot came taking a White Mask’s arm clean off and he fell to the ground in pain staining the white snow red. Then, another shot finished him off, then another one, then another, and suddenly all four of our captors were dead.

Voodoo broke his bonds free using the tomahawk he keeps on his back hip and quickly released the rest of us. We reclaimed our gear and I ran to check on Valkyrie.

“Hey you alright,” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m just glad it’s over, I’ve never been through anything like that before”.

Suddenly the second team rounded the corner of the building.

“Voodoo blue.” Preacher said. They shook hands while Doc went to check everyone for injuries and Valkyrie for any mental scarring that might affect her during the mission.

“Thanks for the assist brother we were in quite the spot there,” Voodoo said and that’s when things became tense.

“Uhm brother that wasn’t us we just got on site.” Preacher responded. Suddenly everyone formed up in a circle weapons ready.

“HQ this is Mako-1 we have an unknown contact in the area cannot make visual conformation, requesting ISR predator for recon over.” Voodoo reported.

“Copy that Mako-1 predator will be over head in fifteen mikes proceed with primary objective over.”

“Copy that HQ, Mako-1 out.”

Preacher then got on his radio then.

“Dusty, Preacher you got Six with you.”

“Copy that Preacher.” A new voice responded.

“Be advised asset might be in the area ISR predator is heading on station recommend you get eyes on over, we are proceeding with primary objective.”

“Copy that Preacher stay frosty, Dusty out.”

We continued to the main compound and proceeded to clear it with little problems, well minus Thatcher getting a bullet to the foot and yelling “Fooking laser sights” while Doc was treating him.

Voodoo had the predator stay overhead so we could exfil out and they could watch the area for our mysterious gunman. IQ, Thermite, Valkyrie, and I approached Voodoo.

“Any idea who our gunman might be.” I asked

He took a deep sigh. “It might be the asset we were looking for, I guess I might as well fill you guys in, the man we are looking for is an AFO operator once thought dead, his name was Nomad,”

“So, he’s a traitor,” Thermite interrupted.

“No,” Voodoo continued, “He was captured one day along with his squad leader and was later declared KIA although we had no body to go with him. He was a part of AFO Sparta if any of you know about it and was a Navy Seal. Only one member was recorded to survive, and she currently works with a different CTU, but no one truly believed them dead especially due to their motto, “Spartans never die they’re just missing in action.” **_(If you get the reference I love you)_**

Preacher walked up to us and began speaking to Voodoo saying he wanted to try something and then took a radio and moved to the center of a field nearby with an old tree stump.

“Nomad!” He called. “I know you’re out there and I know you’re alive!” He pulled out a couple pairs of dog tags, “I’m sorry brother but I have to add to the collection these belong to Mother and Rabbit!” he held up two of the three pairs there and then held up the last one, “This one you left at my home, I’m sorry brother  Lena didn’t want to tell me but Bella kind of sold you out talking about how she got to see her favorite Uncle!” He placed the dog tags and radio down, “For when you’re ready to talk, its already on the right frequency, hope to speak to you soon brother.”

When he came back to us Voodoo wasn’t happy.

“You knew he was alive for how long?”

“For a couple of weeks, and before you ask why I didn’t tell you he made Lena promise that she wouldn’t tell us, and I only found out by accident, but I wasn’t going to betray his trust, but that is why I suggested this investigation.”

“How do we know when he will contact us?” Montagne asked

Preacher turned to him. “We don’t know but he will when he’s ready.”

And with that we all just waited for exfil wondering when we would hear from the mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it, it being a little longer that most of my story chapters in any of my stories, for those of you who celebrate it Happy Thanksgiving I hope you had a good one, and I just want to say I am thankful to all of you who continue to read and support my stories it really does mean a lot to me. As always leave a comment let me know what you think. I think I know where I’m going with this.


	3. Direct Intervention Pt.1

**_Ok so with the introduction of Wind Bastion to Siege I have officially decided that I will not introduce the new operators into the story unless something comes up and I find a really good opportunity or just change my mind. Also 139 reads you guys are amazing and I can’t thank everyone enough for reading this story and I hope to continue to push out good chapters that you will enjoy, and with that out of the way let’s move on to the chapter._ **

**Direct Intervention Pt.1**

**A.F.O Operator Preacher**

**Temporary Forward Operating Base, Alaska**

**15 Hours after first contact with asset.**

* * *

 

I couldn’t help but slam my fist in frustration at the table I was standing at, a tablet relaying the drone feed almost becoming a casualty of my rage. Brass had wanted to be completely sure that the White Mask threat was completely eradicated and wanted a small squad of no more than four move in to be sure, thinking that this was an easy op I sent a squad entirely made up of the Rainbow team to check and with luck only I can have a massive snow storm that seemed more like a blizzard occurred at their AO and only seemed to be getting bigger, we lost coms with them and command won’t authorize re-tasking the drone looking for Nomad.

“Preacher, Dusty,” came Dusty’s voice from the radio.

“Go Dusty,”

“Six wants to know which operators that you sent in and if you have any updates on them or our old friend.”

I sighed internally thinking of the operators I sent into who knows how much danger, “I sent Frost, IQ, and Doc, status unknown, and as for Nomad negative contact so far.”

“Roger your last, hang in there Preacher, Dusty out.”

As Dusty finished talking the rest of the Rainbow team and Voodoo walked into the room.

“Tom anything from the feed?” Voodoo asked.

“Negative.”

The operator Ash spoke up next, “What else can you tell us about this Nomad guy, because I’ve been talking to my contacts back at the FBI and some military ones and no one can pull anything up about him, it’s like he’s a ghost and doesn’t exist.”

I sighed when she mentioned trying to find info about Nomad because I knew the reason they couldn’t find any info and that’s because after he went missing the US government buried his identity and the only person who could sign off on a file with all his info was the President of the United States. Unsure whether I should really tell them SOME info I turned to Voodoo who answered with a nod, already knowing my question.

“Ok before I begin telling you what you can know, how many of you have heard of AFO Sparta?”

Valkyrie raised her hand, “I’ve heard a few stories about them while still in the SEALS but the stories I heard are mixed, some with admiration, some with spite, but most with fear.”

I nodded my head, “People are right to say it in fear and admiration but not spite, they don’t deserve spite.”

“So, AFO Sparta was created to be the militaries most advanced black ops team ever, everything from their weapons to their gear was experimental. They worked side and side with the other AFO units, but they often had their own assignments, they were comprised of the best picks from the SEALS and the best snipers Delta Force had to offer. They were the best of the best but on their last op something went wrong, we were betrayed and had a mole, we sent Sparta to their deaths and only one member made it out alive barely, well until we learned Nomad was alive that is.”

Just then a transmission came through on the radio, “Preacher Voodoo, Dusty.”

Voodoo was the one who answered it this time, “Go Dusty.”

“Boys we have an unknown transmission coming in trying to ping directly into your coms.”

“Patch em through Dusty.”

“Roger connected in 3...2...1...connected”

“Unidentified contact this is the US Military identify yourself.”

“Voodoo?” The new voice challenged and using a voice modifier, by this time all the Rainbow Operators or at least the ones still here I bitterly remembered were crowding around to see who was contacting us.

“I repeat identify yourself.” Voodoo challenged again.

“Neptune One-Three this is Spartan One-Two.” The voice answered.

“Nomad?”

“Good to talk to you brother.”

“Likewise, but what’s with the voice modifier?”

“There are people there that I don’t know and don’t trust. Anyways check the drone feed.”

We all turned to the tablet that I had almost crushed earlier, the display now showing a man staring right up at the drone.

“I hear you are missing some people I might be in a position to assist besides I owe Dusty and Deuce still.”

“Ok we are missing three Operators a French man wearing standard GIGN gear he’s a medic, a German woman blonde wearing sports pants and a ballistic helmet, and finally a Canadian Asian wearing winter hunter gear.”

“Copy that, who are these guys anyways?”

“New Counter Terrorism Unit call sign Rainbow Six, made none other by our old pal Six.”

“Roger that I’ll let you know when I find them.”

We were watching the feed when the man suddenly disappeared from the feed.

“Oh, and Voodoo, Preacher I’m sorry about Mother and Rabbit.”

“It’s all good brother, have a good one.” The man chuckled.

“Always.”

* * *

 

**Nomad**

‘So, a new unit made by Six huh, well first I get her people out, then maybe just maybe I can go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone I know this is real late, but I swear it wasn’t just me being lazy this time but, anyhow thank you all for reading and so you know one of my New Year’s resolutions is to get more consistent chapters out to you guys. To those who celebrated I hope you had a Merry Christmas and to those who didn’t a Happy Holidays and Happy New Years to all I can’t tell you how much I appreciate all of you who read my bad stories and I hope you will continue to do so. For the record this story is a Male Reader story it just hasn’t quite shown yet like my other story The Shade and I think I’ve come up with a pairing since no one voted for any and I’ll let you guess for now, but it will become apparent in about hmmmm two chapters. Last announcement to those of you who read it I will now be continuing to write chapters for The Shade so look out for that. Thank you all again Happy New Years!


	4. Direct Intervention Pt.2

**_Thank you all for stopping by to read and I hope you enjoy. See A/n at the end._ **

**Direct Intervention Pt.2**

**Rainbow Team last know coordinates, Alaska**

**IQ**

Well it seemed that this was going to be my end, that my life would cease right here in this damned snow storm alone. While searching for the remaining White Mask I had fallen in a small ditch and rolled my ankle bad, so Doc and Frost let me rest, leaving a good portion of their gear we set up here as a temporary camp using a flare to mark it, which backfired quickly.

The White Mask we had been hunting saw this and came investigating catching me off guard, the hunter became the hunted. I tried fighting back but soon received one in the side and one in the leg.

“What should we do with her?”

The White Mask were discussing what was to be done with me and after hearing what almost happened to Valkyrie I got scared, I would rather them finish me off.

“She’s too hurt to take back as a prisoner, so I suggest we use her as bait wait for her friends to appear because that not only her gear here.”

“What no fun?”

“No, you sick animal you can’t do that to a wounded person.”

Well at least they weren’t planning on doing anything rash to me but being wounded and used as bait wasn’t much better. And with this snow storm these White Mask blend in so Doc and Frost will walk blindly into their trap.

Then, another figure started to appear out of the snow also dressed in white, but as he got closer I noticed that it wasn’t a White Mask at least his outfit didn’t look like the standard gear of them.

As they stalked over I noticed blades at the end of their sleeves and they stabbed them into the first White Mask and begun silently taking them down until finally they came to the last one right in front of me and did what they did to the rest. As he helped the body lay down to rest put his hand on the White Masks chest and bowed his said in a sort of prayer style.

“Requiescat in pace” they said, then they turned their attention to me.

They, who appeared to be a he came closer and on instinct I became to move as much as I could backwards not knowing whether he was a threat to me or not.

He held up his hand and spoke his voice affected by some kind of modifier, “I mean you no harm I’ve been sent to help you.” He insisted but, as he looked me over his eyes stuck to the German flag on my sleeve.

“Ummm… Ich bin hier…um zu hefen…bitte entschuldigen Sie… mein Deutsch isn’t ein wenig rostig.” He butchered out but sending his message that he was friendly.

“It’s okay I speak English” I said hoping he understood through my wheezing of pain and German accent.

Visibly his shoulders slumped forward in relief.

“Are you operator IQ?” he asked as he started checking my wounds.

I nodded my head to him.

“I was sent by Six to come and find you.” He cursed as he looked at the wound on my side.

“Ok I need to lift up your shirt a bit to tend to this, it needs to be wrapped until I can treat it better”.

He looked my way for approval and I gave a tiny nod but before he could get to work the sound of a hammer was heard. I looked up to see Doc and Frost trained on… come to think of it I don’t know who this is.

“Step away from her White Mask you won’t be doing any more damage today.” Frost ordered

“I’m not a White Mask, and I wasn’t doing anything to harm her.”

“We saw you just lifting up her shirt.”

“To help treat her wound. You are operators Doc and Frost I assume then.”

“How do you know that?”

“Six sent me.”

“How do we know that for sure.”

“Help me get her out of here, I know a safe spot where we can tend to her wounds and you can ask Voodoo and Preacher.”

“Alright but I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything else.”

After they put their guns down the man quickly wrapped my side and picked me up in a fireman style carry which surprised me and I yelped.

He chuckled but proceeded to walk away signaling for the others to follow, perhaps this hell of a day might finally be over.

**Meanwhile…**

**Hereford Base**

**Alibi**

Six called me to her office which was never a good sign, normally if we had an assignment we were told to meet in the brief room, her office meant trouble.

I knocked on her door and was beckoned in.

“Specialist De Luca please have a seat.”

I did as she asked and sat down in front of her large oak desk and quietly waited for her to continue.

“What do you know about the Global Response Unit?” ( _A/n: I did no research on this idk if this is a company so roll with it.)_

“Not much security contractors, they have HQ’s all over the world and they hire only military veterans from any country, like Rainbow but less trained and for hire.”

She slid forward a file, which I started to skim through as she continued.

“The CEO and leader of the GRU has been on Rainbow’s scope for a while but she’s turned us down time and time again. But, this time I think we have something she can’t refuse.”

I looked at the name Alessandra L/n, young…very young to be running a contracting company like this.

“You want me to go get her then?”

Six nodded and proceeded to stand up and hand me an envelope assumedly with her offer in it.

“And if she denies us again?”

“Just tell her if she comes to Rainbow she’ll have her brother again.”

I nodded and left the room wondering to myself who’s sister this was, to my knowledge there was no one with the name L/n in Rainbow but I had a job and I was going to do it, so I packed and prepared to go home, turns out the HQ the boss was currently at was in Italy.

I still can’t get over the tone of voice Six used though like there was more to that statement than meets the eye.

“She’ll have her brother back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you all for reading it does mean a lot. I know this is late and I’m sorry, but college is kicking my ass rn I’m even putting this chapter out during Chem just to have something. In this one chapter I’ve thrown you some more Nomad and introduce slightly a female OC that I want to add. This chapter may be bad, but I want to get better so please leave a comment, so I know what you guys think so I can improve even if its “you suck” so I know I need to step it up. Thanks again for everyone who reads and supports this story I love you all and hopefully will get another chapter out soon. See you guys later.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I know where I'm going with this. Btw I haven't made a pairing yet so if you want to see a specific one let me know, I'll just wing it for now.


End file.
